The present invention relates to a bag pack and a holder for supporting the bag pack for the successive removal of individual bags therefrom. The bag pack comprises a layered stack of flexible thermo-plastic bags and a header of relatively stiff material which is folded about the upper portions of the bag pack and which has oppositely projecting ears for attachment with a holder. The holder is adapted to be mounted adjacent a corner between intersecting horizontal and vertical surfaces such that the header of the bag pack is retained thereby with the bag depending along the vertical surface or, alternatively, extending along the horizontal surface away from the holder.
Bag packs and holders generally similar to the foregoing have been available but have not been wholly satisfactory. A high degree of simplicity in construction and arrangement of the holder as well as the bag pack is essential together with a high degree of ease and convenience in the successive removal of the bags from the pack with the latter retained by the holder.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved bag pack and holder system wherein the bag pack is of a desirably simple construction, capable of manufacture at economic advantage, and yet cooperates with a holder also of relatively simple construction to provide a high degree of ease and convenience in the mounting of bag packs on the holder and in the subsequent removal of individual bags from the pack.